August 10, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The August 10, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 7, 2012 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Episode summary AJ came to SmackDown for a heart-to-heart with Daniel Bryan and Kane While berating the WWE Universe for chanting “Yes!” with a fierce “No!” chant of his own — complaining about being labeled “unstable” and being put in a match with Kane at SummerSlam by Raw General Manager AJ Lee — Daniel Bryan was interrupted by The Big Red Monster. But before physicality broke out, AJ Lee emerged — a special guest of SmackDown GM Booker T. After sharing a moment With The Devil’s Favorite Demon in which she thanked him for being sweet to her when others were so miserable, Miss Lee ordered Bryan to shake Kane’s hand — a demonstration that he did not have anger management issues and that they would have a good match at the coming pay-per-view. However, after he reluctantly tried, Kane attacked, nearly chokeslamming his foe. Bryan failed to hit the “No!” Lock, before The Big Red Monster booted him out of the ring, chasing him and causing him to flee into the crowd. And with the masked Superstar left alone in the ring, AJ laughed on the top of the ramp, stating “That was great!” Chris Jericho presented “The Highlight Reel” with Special Guests Vickie Guerrero Vickie Guerrero came onto the “Highlight Reel” - the controversial show returning to SmackDown for the first time in two years - all by her lonesome, declaring that Dolph Ziggler would not appear on the show as schedule. As a result, she set herself up to suffer a sea of insults at the hands of the outspoken Chris Jericho. But, when the question was once again raised as to whether Jericho could still win “the big one,” the first-ever Undisputed WWE Champion accepted a challenge to face Dolph Ziggler at SummerSlam — reinstituting his Y2J persona in the process. When The Showoff ambushed the outrageous grappler moments later, Jericho took him down. However, after a Vickie slap distracted Jericho, Ziggler recovered enough to hit the Zig Zag, blasting his newly named SummerSlam opponent with the Money in the Bank contract briefcase. Christian vs Antonio Cesaro Before a tough matchup against Christian, Antonio Cesaro shared the word “victory” to the WWE Universe in five different languages. He then effortlessly rattled off something else in foreign speak, to put himself above the people that didn’t understand him. The Swiss Warrior continued to show an incredible amount of versatility once the bell rang, including throwing Christian into the void long enough to hit him with a furious uppercut in midair. Still, after Captain Charisma countered his opponent’s Neutralizer for the second time of the night, he would ultimately reign supreme with an earth shattering Spear out of nowhere. As the dust settled, though, Aksana distracted the former World Heavyweight Champion, allowing an incensed Cesaro to knock the victor from the ring — hurling him into the ringside barrier at full force. Results * Singles Match: Christian defeated Antonio Cesaro (w/ Aksana) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Aksana Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes